TeenNick
TeenNick is an American digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned by Nickelodeon Group, a unit of the Viacom Media Networks division of Viacom. Aimed primarily at teenagers aged 13-19, the channel features a mix of original programming, Nickelodeon-produced series, feature films, and acquired programs initially geared towards pre-teens and young teenagers. The channel was originally known as TEENick from March 4, 2001 (when it originally launched as a program block on Nickelodeon) to February 1, 2009, and The N from April 1, 2002, (when it originally launched as a program block on Noggin (now Nick Jr.) to September 28, 2009. TeenNick's name was taken from the former "TEENick" program block, which aired on parent channel Nickelodeon from 2001 to 2009. As of February 2015, TeenNick is available to approximately 72.3 million pay television households (62.1% of households with television) in the United States. History 'As The N (2002–09)' TeenNick originally debuted on April 1, 2002 at Midnight (Technically it started on March 31, 2002 on Eastern at 9 p.m.) as a nighttime programming block on Noggin called The N. Similarly to the shared-time format of Nickelodeon (which had shared channel space with other cable channels since the channel's inception in 1979, including The Movie Channel, BET, the Alpha Repertory Television Service, and its successor A&E), and Nick at Nite, Noggin and The N aired their respective programming over the same channel space and in a block format: The N ran from 6:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. ET while Noggin ran from 6:00 a.m to 6:00 p.m. ET seven nights a week. This was acknowledged in The N's daily sign-off message, which explained that The N would resume its programming at 6:00 p.m. ET later that day. MTV Networks started developing the concept of The N in 2002. From its launch, The N targeted an older audience than Noggin (aiming at teenagers, compared to the channel's original pre-teen target audience and its later shift with the launch of The N to a preschooler audience) and was more entertainment-based in nature compared to Noggin's educational format. In October 2006, Viacom bought the quiz website Quizilla, and later integrated it with The N's internet properties. As a 24/7 channel (2007–09) On August 13, 2007, Nickelodeon announced that it would shut down sister channel Nickelodeon Games and Sports on December 31, 2007, turning it into an online-only service on TurboNick, with The N becoming its own 24-hour channel that would take over Nickelodeon GAS's channel space. Noggin's final sign on was a sudden cut-in to the intro of the British series 64 Zoo Lane replacing the song. However, due to unknown bandwidth problems, Dish Network continued to carry Nickelodeon GAS on its usual channel slot, with The N continuing to timeshare with Noggin on the satellite provider until April 23, 2009, when Dish replaced GAS with the Pacific Time Zone feed of Turner Broadcasting System's Cartoon Network. Dish Network began to carry The N and Noggin as separate channels on May 6, 2009. 'Relaunch as TeenNick (2009–present)' On February 24, 2009, Nickelodeon announced that The N was to be rebranded as TeenNick to bring the channel in line with the Nickelodeon brand identity. On June 18, 2009, Nickelodeon unveiled the new standardized logo for the channel, that would also be extended to the other Nickelodeon channels, intending to create a unified look that could better be conveyed across the services. The channel relaunched as TeenNick on September 28, 2009, at 6 a.m. ET, accompanied by the debut of the new logo (which was designed by New York City-based creative director/designer Eric Zim); former parent network Noggin was relaunched as Nick Jr. on that same date. Nick Cannon, who previously starred in the Nickelodeon series All That and The Nick Cannon Show (and was declared in publicity materials as the "Chairman of TeenNick"), had a presence on the channel, appearing in network promotions. Nearly all of The N's existing program inventory was carried over to the relaunched channel. However, most of the channel's original series (with the exception of The Best Years, Degrassi: The Next Generation, and The Assistants) were not carried over to TeenNick. On February 1, 2010, TeenNick began incorporating music videos into its morning and afternoon schedule on a regular basis, airing between certain programs – and effectively reducing commercial breaks within programs where a music video is to be aired afterward – from 6 a.m. to 3 p.m. ET (this had been done periodically for some time prior to that date, usually airing between 6 and 8 a.m. ET, although not every day). Despite the rebranding, some electronic program guide (EPG) providers identify TeenNick as The N and display its 2007–2009 logo as that of TeenNick's current logo (Nick Jr. has a similar issue, as the former Noggin logo and name is still used by some EPG providers to identify that channel). In July 2011, TeenNick began carrying programs originally filmed for high definition broadcast in a letterboxed format, due to the absence of an HD simulcast feed of the channel. After Nicktoons and Nick Jr. launched HD services in 2013, TeenNick was the only Nickelodeon-branded network without an HD simulcast network until September 2016; this remains limited to IPTV providers and some cable company mobile and digital media player apps, such as that of the companies under the Spectrum branding. External links * http://www.teennick.com/ Category:Real World Organization Category:Organization Category:Digital Cable Category:TeenNick Category:Satellite Television Category:Content Category:Rocket Power